The Strangest Things In Life
by Elenhin
Summary: Crossover with Supernatural. Dean and Sam are in Hazzard after having heard rumors about a ghost. Of course, they find Bo and Luke in the middle of everything....
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: Vinsemouse wrote a cross over between Supernatural and Dukes of Hazzard, this has nothing to do with that, but it is a crossover between the same. It came to be because she got me and Miky hooked on Supernatural, and Miky wanted me to write what it would be like if Dean and Sam was out hunting ghost and saw the running around with the coffin in the Rest In Peace Henry Flatt episode.

It's also because both Dean and Luke are alpha males, and I wanted to see what would happen if they got at each others….. Well, this is it, at least this time…..

Big thanks to Vinsemouse for beta work.

**Warning**: _The warning is placed here for vinsmouse, who wanted a spew warning here, claiming it might be a bad idea to drink while reading the funnier parts. So please keep in mind that drinking any kind of beverage while reading this, might be hazzard'ous to the health of your screen. _

Disclaimer: The Duke Boys are not mine, I don't own the Duke boys, nor the General Lee. I promise that once I'm through with them, there will be nothing broken that a trip to Cooter's garage can't fix….

**The Strangest Things In Life

* * *

**

**_Chapter One: Welcome to Hazzard_**

"Hey Bitch," Dean stated to get the attention of his brother, it made Sam take up the looks of a wet insulted cat with it's feathers ruffled, and Dean loved it.

"You know what Dean, you're a jerk," Sam stated looking up from his research.

"Yeah well, all that aside, where are we heading?" Dean wanted to know, digging behind him in the backseat while driving, hoping to find something to eat that wouldn't bite back.

"Dude, I've told you like a hundred times, why do you always have to ask stupid questions Dean. You're the one driving, because you won't even let me drive your stupid car, but you keep playing those crappy tapes, and you don't even know where we're going." Sam indulged himself in a rant, god, his brother could be such an annoying jerk.

"Well, you're the one always know the stuff an' crap man, so where are we headed?" Dean gave up his search for food, there was none, and anyway he could just pull over later and see what he could find.

"Well, we're headed to a place called Hazzard in Georgia, it's some kind of a backwater county. However recently, there have been rumors of some weird stuff happening in an old cemetery there.

"Like what kind of weird stuff?" Dean grinned.

"Like one of the deceased being spotted around his grave, sounds like a spirit to me." Sam stated patiently. Handling Dean took a lot of patience. Sometimes he wondered if he and Dean would even get along at all if it wasn't for a common goal. Dean was always the good little soldier, and he, well, he was the one who wanted a normal life.

"Maybe he just went up for a drink of water," Dean joked and Sam sighed.

"Dean, can't you be serious for all of five seconds?" Sam demanded.

"Let's see, Uh, one, two, three, four, nope?" Dean grinned. "Hey, look over there, hamburger joint." He grinned as he slowed the Impala down.

"Dean, we're not stopping to eat," Sam shook his head.

"Sure we are," Dean grinned.

"No Dean, we're not stopping to eat, we need to keep going," Sam glared at him.

"Like it or not, we are, because I'm hungry, and if I get any more hungry, you're not gonna like it at all Sammy," Dean grinned. "Come on, I'll buy ya a kiddie meal.

"Okay, we stop and eat fine, but don't insult me," Sam warned him.

"Whatever you say Sammy," Dean grinned. Happy that he had won, and happy he was getting a hamburger before they finished.

It didn't take them too long to reach the small southern town and Dean gave a whistle. "Man, we're in the land of moonshine and apple pie man, I'm gonna love it here. Just look at the folks…." He turned his head to follow a couple of girls in short shorts and tight tops.

"Dean, we have a job to do, so will you please start thinking with your upstairs brain. I need somewhere I can do some research," Sam pointed out.

"Well you do that Sam, I saw a sign there I'm gonna follow, and then we'll compare notes," Dean agreed.

"Admit it, you're going to that bar Dean," Sam challenged.

"Well, in a town like this, that is where you're gonna hear stuff," Dean pointed out. "So where can I drop you off?"

"That newspaper there, they've got to have some back issues I can look through," Sam stated.

"Have fun Sam, I'll see ya later," Dean grinned as he took off, and a few moments later he pulled up in a place called the Boar's Nest. Stepping inside, Dean congratulated himself. He would be able to get a whole lot of good information in here, whether it was info about the ghost, or about which of the girls he spotted in there was single.

The waitress sure was something, she had all the looks going for her.

"What can I get ya sugar?" she asked as she stopped beside him by the bar.

"How about a beer?" Dean grinned, switching on his charm.

"You got it," stepping around the counter she filled him up a glass. "Your not from around here are ya?"

"Nah, me and my brother are just kind of passing through," Dean shrugged.

"Is your brother as cute as you are?" she asked with a laugh.

"Nope, he's a real bore, nothing for a sweet thing like you," Dean told her.

"Well, I sure hope I see you around, but right now, I have to work," she apologized. Filling up a pitcher and making sure everyone had enough in their glasses to keep them busy drinking.

"Sure thing sweetheart," Dean grinned. "What's yer name though, for when I need a refill?" he held up his beer.

"Daisy, Daisy Duke," she grinned as she left to fill up Dobro's glass.

**TBC **

_Please review, the Cricket is hungry… _


	2. Game Without Rules

Author's Note: Vinsemouse wrote a cross over between Supernatural and Dukes of Hazzard, this has nothing to do with that, but it is a crossover between the same. It came to be because she got me and Miky hooked on Supernatural, and Miky wanted me to write what it would be like if Dean and Sam was out hunting ghost and saw the running around with the coffin in the Rest In Peace Henry Flatt episode.

It's also because both Dean and Luke are alpha males, and I wanted to see what would happen if they got at each others….. Well, this is it, at least this time…..

Big thanks to Vinsemouse for beta work.

**Warning**: _The warning is placed here for vinsmouse, who wanted a spew warning here, claiming it might be a bad idea to drink while reading the funnier parts. So please keep in mind that drinking any kind of beverage while reading this, might be hazzard'ous to the health of your screen. _

Disclaimer: The Duke Boys are not mine, I don't own the Duke boys, nor the General Lee. I promise that once I'm through with them, there will be nothing broken that a trip to Cooter's garage can't fix….

* * *

**The Strangest Things In Life**

_**Chapter Two: Game Without Rules**_

Dean looked up from his second beer as a sheriff and a deputy came into the bar and started talking to the bar maid about a coffin in her jeep. Seeing as how this was his job, Dean figured to find out what they were doing. He was almost sorry Sam wasn't there to see it, but then again Sam didn't have that much a sense of humor. Oh boy it was something when they went out with a couple of farm boys to check the jeep in question. Dean had seen a lot of dead bodies and coffins, the jeep contained neither, though he supposed they could always check in the glove compartment. Maybe there was enough space there to stuff a dead cat, if it was already cremated, but then there would be no reason to worry, and who'd put a cat in the glove compartment anyway?

He liked the way the blonde and the brunette handled things though, them two boys were pretty smart, and apparently cousins to the pretty bar maid he had tried to get to know better before.

Chuckling he turned back to his beer, the law sure did seem incompetent enough. Dean would hate to break it to them, but he had seen the blonde and dark haired boys, with aide from an old goon and a pretty girl, move it to a white convertible. Now, whatever they were up to, Dean would much rather watch things unfold than go complain. If the body in the coffin got pissed, he could always do something about it later. Right now, he was having a good time watching the show.

Especially when a fat man in a white suit came running and raging about the coffin, it was clear to him that everyone was trying to blame someone else. Well, Dean rooted for the boys, first because he didn't like the law much, but also because they had the pretty cousin.

Then the circus started up again as the said coffin had moved to a pickup truck, that no one could find anywhere around. Probably because the old man and the blonde girl had driven off with it, just after they unloaded the coffin and moved it to a police car.

Dean could barely keep from laughing, it was hilarious, especially the last attempt at arrest. The boys sent the deputy to the floor beneath a table, with buttermilk all over his uniform, and the police didn't have anymore luck. Whatever was going on around here, it was a heck of a lot of fun to watch.

When the coffin ran off in the trunk of an orange charger, the only thing Dean could do though was to congratulate the boys on having one cool ride.

"Did you find anything out?" Dean asked Sam a while later.

"Yeah, besides the fact there's a tiny and feisty old lady in there who kept talking about someone named Jesse," Sam nodded. "The ghost, is that of a Henry Flatt, seemed he pulled some scam on someone here and cheated him out of a lot of money, and now they think he's after revenge on the man he cheated."

"I don't think it's that complicated," Dean grinned.

"You don't huh, what do you think?" Sam demanded.

"I think the people here are just crazy," Dean chuckled. "Look, that fella ain't dead Sammy, but he wanted everyone to think he was, so he stole a dead body to put in the grave, an' it was him doing all that people saw."

"And how did you find that out?" Sam demanded.

"I saw it, in the bar," Dean laughed. "I'm serious Sam, and I've got evidence to back me up."

"Okay, then why don't you explain it to me?" Sam demanded.

"Look Sam, why don't ya ask them two boys over there, they were smack down in the middle of it," Dean grinned. "I asked around, that there is Bo Duke, and Luke Duke."

"Dean, that's the most ridiculous named I've ever heard, no one would name a kid Luke Duke, you've made it up, and this is your idea of a joke."

Instead of answering him Dean stopped a passerby. "Excuse me sir, could you tell me who them fellows are, I think I recognize them, but I'm not sure?"

"Why it's the Duke boys, Bo and Luke Duke," the man told them before continuing.

"As I said before you decided to doubt me, they're some local trouble makers of some sort, and tend to be in the middle of all the things going on, and what's going on here, ain't no ghosts, but it sure was fun," Dean laughed.

"So there's nothing for us to do but get out of here?" Sam asked.

"Well, I kinda wanna get to know that girl a bit better, come on Sam, we're here, we don't have anything better to do, so why not have some fun?"

"Alright," Sam agreed since he knew he wouldn't win the argument anyway. "But if you get into any trouble, we're leaving."

**TBC**

_Please review, the Cricket is hungry…….._


	3. You Mean This Trouble?

Author's Note: Vinsemouse wrote a cross over between Supernatural and Dukes of Hazzard, this has nothing to do with that, but it is a crossover between the same. It came to be because she got me and Miky hooked on Supernatural, and Miky wanted me to write what it would be like if Dean and Sam was out hunting ghost and saw the running around with the coffin in the Rest In Peace Henry Flatt episode.

It's also because both Dean and Luke are alpha males, and I wanted to see what would happen if they got at each others….. Well, this is it, at least this time…..

Big thanks to Vinsemouse for beta work.

**Warning**: _The warning is placed here for vinsmouse, who wanted a spew warning here, claiming it might be a bad idea to drink while reading the funnier parts. So please keep in mind that drinking any kind of beverage while reading this, might be hazzard'ous to the health of your screen. _

Disclaimer: The Duke Boys are not mine, I don't own the Duke boys, nor the General Lee. I promise that once I'm through with them, there will be nothing broken that a trip to Cooter's garage can't fix….

* * *

**The Strangest Things In Life**

_**Chapter 3: You Mean This Trouble?**_

Sam had to admit he liked the local bar, it was warm, friendly, and it had a nice atmosphere. He wasn't like Dean, but he found there was girls even he enjoyed looking at there.

Dean had his eyes on the barmaid though, and it worried Sam, because the two boys he had pointed him out to him earlier, also had their eyes on her and on Dean. He had heard Dean say they were cousins, and Sam was willing to bet they were pretty protective cousins at that.

"Come on sweetheart, why don't you sit down with me for a spell?" Dean suggested.

"Sorry Mister, not while I'm working," she shook his hand.

"Oh come on, you're such a pretty girl I'm in love," he grinned.

"Hey come on, get yer hands off my cousin!" the blonde declared angrily stepping over.

"Bo, Luke, back off, they ain't even done nothing yet," Daisy glared at them.

"But he sure looks like he's just waiting for the chance," Luke stated. "And we don't let no one mess with our cousin."

"I'm just talking to her," Dean defended himself angrily.

"And you can just stop talking to her," Luke went on not really bothering about Daisy or what she said.

Sam groaned, Dean was what they called an alpha male, he wanted to be the best and strongest in the bunch, and this dark haired one struck Sam to be much the same. If he was protective of his cousin, who was the girl Dean was hitting on, they were in trouble.

"Come on Dean, let's get out of here," Sam urged.

"Aw come on, I was just talking to her, why don't you mind your own business?" Dean ignored the warning.

"Now I've about had it," Bo threw the first punch, the days business had left both him and Luke mighty frustrated, they wanted a way to vent steam, and Dean provided a good one as he was clearly getting angry.

After the first punch, Daisy threw the second one, giving Bo a good one in the gut that left him winded for air and Luke stepped in into his place. Just in time to take a blow from Dean while Sam made it for the door.

Dean and Luke were both strong and good fighters, and Dean was quite surprised how much trouble he had taking on the brunette. Normally, no one who wasn't supernatural in some way got past his first line of defense, this guy got past both the first and second line, and would have been a good challenge if the girl hadn't stepped in. She took out her second cousin with a beer pitcher, and before Dean knew it, they were all three of them out the door in a heap.

"You know something, that cousin of your's is tough," Dean grinned.

"She lay down the law alright," Luke replied. Once the fight was over, there was no real reason to keep the argument going.

"She does that, she likes to pounce on us every once in a while," Bo explained, punched me out for punching you….

"I can tell, wasn't gonna do anything either, just wanted to have a good time," Dean explained, taking a liking to them. They were cool, and they didn't hold grudges.

"Yeah, well, we don't usually go down on anyone talking to her like that either, but it's been a bad day," Luke apologized.

"I figured, saw the ruckus earlier, I'm Dean, and the wimp there is my brother, Sam," Dean explained.

"I'm Luke Duke, and this here is my cousin Bo," Luke told them as they shook hands. "Tell ya what, since we all got thrown out of there, why don't we go somewhere else?"

"Got anywhere in mind?" Dean grinned.

"Well, our buddy Cooter is at his place, and I know he'll have a couple of beers there too," Luke chuckled. "Think ya can keep up with us on the way there?"

"If I can't, my car can, lead the way," Dean grinned, pulling Sam along. Why couldn't more cases be this much fun….?

**The End**

Please leave a review, the Cricket is hungry….


End file.
